<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Progress Towards Hades Ω by LuxrayOnAO3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678602">The Progress Towards Hades Ω</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxrayOnAO3/pseuds/LuxrayOnAO3'>LuxrayOnAO3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Magical Accidents, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxrayOnAO3/pseuds/LuxrayOnAO3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysithea had never been the patient sort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Progress Towards Hades Ω</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lysithea exploded into the war room in a flurry of white and purple, marching straight towards Byleth’s chair in a cascade of footsteps and short breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man had been looking over a set of tactical maps, drawn from his intense focus on the upcoming tactical manoeuvres by the small, waifish girl currently stomping towards him. The mage’s heavy-set gait left him in no doubt as to the urgency of her visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, I, uh, n-need your help, I…” Lysithea started, stammering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looked up, curiously noticing the heavy blush in her face and the way she was biting her lip. It wasn’t like Lysithea to be hesitant when she wanted something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need, Lysithea?” Byleth asked, putting his documents aside. Lysithea stood there in front of him, fidgeting with her hands, resolutely not meeting his gaze back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve, uhm, I’ve been following the extra magical training that you set out for me,” she began, words spilling from her mouth in a rush, the woman clearly in some haste. “It was going great with Profe- I mean, Manuela, we were getting through my dark magic exercises. And…” Lysithea tailed off, either unwilling or unable to state what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you did the exercises,” Byleth smiled, reassuring. “Did you tire yourself out too quickly, or did you break another set of targets? That’s not a prob--”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“That was an ACCIDENT, and we have been over that, and besides, it is not at all the issue,” Lysithea interrupted, now looking at him, face a curious mix of the thunderous and the desperate. “I got to the end of my set, after casting </span><em><span>Dark Spikes</span></em> <em><span>T</span></em><span> and the </span><em><span>Warp</span></em><span> spells, I wanted to show her the progress towards </span><em><span>Hades</span></em> <em><span>Ω</span></em><span> I’ve been working on, but…”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Lysithea’s fists grabbed the air at her sides. “I miscast it, alright? And it went wrong in a way I DO NOT appreciate! I, I really need to--” Her hand shot to her mouth, her face crimson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her leader’s eyes flew wide at her flusteredness. “Lysithea, are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lysithea whimpered, her voice uncharacteristically quiet, and the expression she was giving him made Byleth feel curiously warm inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it backfired, and the dark energy did something to me,” she confessed quickly, “I, I need to, ugh, I can’t hold back any longer--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth was about to ask another question when Lysithea swung her hips over his on the chair, flung her arms around his neck and began to urgently kiss his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmf--!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lysithea didn’t stop, her hot, warm lips wrapped keenly around his, her tongue urgently pushing past his lips to probe his mouth. She tasted of sweet cake and need, and she wasted no spreading that around his tongue as she ground needily against his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man pulled back, a long string of sudden saliva between their mouths. “Lysithea--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The spell got me going so </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please, Professor,” she entreated him, slight tears forming in her eyes at the frustration. “I, I just thought if you could help me with it, it’s not healthy to keep all this energy inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Byleth agreed, and the look in her face was enough to convince him of her desperation. He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. “I suppose I should. It’s my fault for prescribing the exercises.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white-haired mage in his lap needed no further invitation, and she sent her tongue to find the back of her teacher’s throat, even as Byleth slipped his hand searching under her violet dress. Her white leggings were soaked from need; as his fingers found her core, her thighs quickly clamped around his hand and her own shot down to push him harder against her wetness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Underneath,” Lysithea panted into his lips, “don’t mess around, I need it--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth wasted no further time, and slipped his hand under the waist of her tights, fingers grazing the skin of her stomach as he immediately found the girl’s swollen, soaking clit. Lysithea moaned into his mouth as he began to rub her under his fingers. She was too lust-drunk to form sentences, grinding her pelvis against his motions, scattered words urging him on. “More,” she slurred, “harder. Faster, ahh, Godde-e-ess, </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster</span>
  </em>
  <span>--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heat in her core was incredible, and Byleth felt her bite his lip as he slipped a finger into her effortlessly, his other hand going to the swell of her hips and ass to push her harder onto him. Lysithea grunted, all decorum gone as she focused only on her urgent need and the way his movement felt so good and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddess she was close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More,” she whined, voice high-pitched, her climax so very close now. Her vision was blurry, she couldn’t speak, she didn’t care. All she could feel was the slick sensation of her teacher’s help between her legs and it was sending tingles through every part of Lysithea’s body. Her nerves were on fire, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands all over her; the ache built in her, the damn ache that came with being close -- she needed to come so hard it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and as Byleth slipped a second finger over her clit and into her she felt her legs giving way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck-- I, I’m, I’m--” Lysithea’s lips pursed, glossy and saliva-covered, as she stared blankly into Byleth’s eyes. He felt her thighs begin to tremble, and as her inner walls began to squeeze around his thrusting fingers, he pulled her mouth into a deep kiss and let her cries of orgasm muffle into his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lysithea screamed for him as she rode out the hardest climax of her life, Byleth in and around her in every way, overwhelming her, making her come for what seemed like an eternity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fell back into Byleth’s lap, panting, mouth and hair and leggings an utter mess, face flushed, tears in her eyes. The professor pulled his fingers back--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the dark mage panted, “there’s at least three more needed to get rid of this…”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my entry into the prompt series. Writing to a shorter target was an interesting challenge.</p>
<p>Thanks and I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>